The Return of Ahsoka Tano
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Years have gone by and Ahsoka Tano and her twin, Alaika has survived Order 66 and found Lux Bonteri. Hiding on Shili with their birth parents, Ahsoka and Lux had two daughters, Padme and Anika. However, on the anniversary of Order 66, Ahsoka gets a visitor that will change her life forever. Rated T for blood and violence. Written during season 2 of SWTCW
1. Chapter 1

***I wrote this when I was in a depressed mood, and I just got this random idea, on my take of what should happen. Kinda AU, sorta EU... I'm categorizing it as AU :) Hope you guys like this***

Ahsoka Tano was never one to fear or to back away. But something inside made her run for her life far away from the place she once called home... "Coruscant", Ahsoka whispered as her eyes opened.

She sat up in bed for and rubbed her face. It had been 20 years to the day since the horrible "Order 66" and Ahsoka knew it. She stepped out of bed, her feet feeling tense on the cold clay floor of her new home. She threw on her robe and stepped onto the balcony.

The cool morning breeze felt good against her dark orange skin. She saw the sun was up high and figured it was around ten o'clock. She wiped her eyes from the rough sleep she had. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen seeing her husband, Lux Bonteri coming towards the stairs.

"I was about to come down," Ahsoka yawned.

Lux kissed her good morning and Ahsoka walked into the dining area, seeing her family sitting there.

"We wondered when you'd get up", her mother smiled. Ahsoka tightened her robe across her thin waist. Alaika looked up at her.

"You what day it is..." she said quietly.

Everyone else grew silent except Ahsoka's two little girls sitting at the table. Padme and Anika Bonteri, Ahsoka and Lux's pride and joy. They started asking Ahsoka what the meant to everyone in the room.

Ahsoka grew quiet.

"Ahsoka? Can you go down and get the butter?" Lux shouted.

Ahsoka sighed,"Alright Lux".

She stepped down into the chilly basement. She searched the shelf tiredly. But something caught the corner of her eye. A blue chest with silver trimmings and decorations. Ahsoka eyes widened and stepped over to it.

She crouched down and looked ay the silver name plate. She wiped it with her thumb and saw what the plate said:

"To our most precious Ahsoka. For all your treasures"

-Anakin & Padme

Ahsoka grew tense and was about to cry. She rubbed the dull silver chest clasp with her thin fingers. It bared the Naboo Crest.

Should she open it? No it would bring back too many memories... memories that were so wonderful it would kill her. Ahsoka stood up and took one step up her stairs and looked back at the lonely chest.

She would forget all about it. She had a new family... and walked up the stairs...


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the day Ahsoka was preparing dinner while Padme and Anika played hide and seek around the house. It was Anika's turn to search and Padme ran down to hide in the cellar. She hid behind Ahsoka's chest.

"PADME?" Anika whispered creeping down the stairs.

Padme however spooked her sister when she wasn't looking and they fell backwards on the chest.

"Hey, what's that?" Padme asked.

"It's pretty. Let's see what inside", Anika smiled.

Together the sisters undid the clasp and pushed the lid back and peeked inside.

"Wow, look at all these cool holophotos and clothes!" Anika said widening her crystal eyes.

Padme was interested in only one thing in that chest and that was tow thin metal hilts with small red buttons on each.

Anika looked at them,"I thought mommy said they were a Jedi's weapon... but... she also said Jedi were myth...".

"I would love to wield one and stop those horrible Imperial troopers but I never knew they actually existed...",Padme set one down and held the smaller one.

"Padme, I don't think..."

"AAAHHHH!"

Ahsoka's head shot up. She almost cut herself she was so startled.

"What was that?" Lux asked.

"It came from the cellar," Alaika answered.

The three ran down the steps and flipped the lights on. When their eyes adjusted to the light Ahsoka saw Padme sucking on a finger, the lightsaber in her hand. Ahsoka stepped back...

"Wh-Where did you get that?" She asked pointing at the lightsaber.

Padme sniffled. Anika looked up,"We found it in there," she pointed to the chest.

Ahsoka held her head.

"Oh no...," Alaika whispered.

"We just wanted to see what it was... I just burned myself on it a little...," Padme looked up.

Ahsoka sat down,"I'm happy you're ok," she hugged Padme,"I just wished I hadn't seen that chest again".

"Why? Mom, who are these people?" Anika asked holding a picture up with five people standing close together.

Ahsoka wiped her eyes, fighting back her tears,"They were my family," her voice was a little hoarse as she tried to stay calm.

"But-" Padme started.

"My first family..." Ahsoka corrected and took the picture,"Anakin, my Jedi master... he was like a father to me... That's his wife... the one he was forbidden to love, like every Jedi was... Padme..."

"Anakin?... Padme?... isn't-"

"Yes girls, that's how you got your names..." Ahsoka cut Anika off. "I've always told you Jedi were myth... that was because I never wanted you to get into trouble with it.

When I was young I was trained to become a Jedi knight. I was one of the youngest padawans that there ever was. I was three when my training started.

At the beginning of a great war, known as the Clone Wars I was a padawan and I found your aunt Alaika and we were trained together. We discovered Anakin was married to Padme and they practically adopted us.

We were gonna live on Naboo together after the war. Then I met up with your father and he stayed with us... Then..." Ahsoka started crying again,

"Then one day they were gone, and we never saw them again. When we came back from a vacation, the temple was destroyed and nobody was around. We waited days until clones found us. We thought they would help, but..." Padme looked up at her mother her eyes tearing,"They shot at us..."

Ahsoka looked at her left hand," I lost my arm trying to escape..." her daughters' eyes widened,"I completed my training but I could never use my gifts to free the countless people in trouble. I went into hiding here and I married your father and then you two came along... now those imperials are here..."

Anika slouched back against the chest,"Mommy... why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to forget about all of it..." Ahsoka whispered. Lux sat next to her hugging her. "They were even expecting a baby that I don't even think survived..." Ahsoka sniffled.

Ahsoka just cried.

She cried for everyone and everything she had lost...


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Ahsoka fell asleep on the couch with Lux. Padme and Anika was playing quietly when the there was a rough knock at their door. The girls looked at each other. They got up and opened the door.

The girls saw a woman. She seemed familiar to them. Anika turned back,"Mom," she uneasily called.

Ahsoka was waking up and came to the door. The woman hugged Ahsoka as soon as she saw her. "Ahsoka!" she whispered,"I thought I'd never find you!"

When she let go Ahsoka looked at her. Her bright blue eyes met the woman's hazel ones. She seemed too familiar. Her hair was tied tight into a intricate bun with some strands sticking out on her forehead. She was pale and dressed like a Rebel commander. She had double pistols and her bodysuit was brown with white armor bearing the Rebellion mark in purple. She wore a dark green cape with the hood now down.

She looked tired and looked as though she'd been through a lot. Ahsoka immediately knew who she was. "Padme?"

In the dining room Ahsoka made a cup of tea and sat next to Padme.

"Where have you been all these years?" Ahsoka asked bewildered.

"Twenty years has been a long time. You don't know how much I've been through Ahsoka," Padme said.

"Try me. I've been on the run from the moment you left... they said you died," Ahsoka said quietly.

"When I had the kids, it was in everyone's best interest that I disappear. We all went our ways. Obi-Wan said as long as I and the twins remained in hiding, I could raise them. I agreed to this. The emperor thought I, and the babies were dead so it was perfect," Padme explained.

"Anakin is still alive?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme shook her head as she started crying,"Not anymore, he turned Sith and Obi-Wan killed him," she fell silent," But anyways there was seige on Naboo and the Imperials almost found me. Obi-Wan, Bail Organa and I all met on Alderan and decided it was too dangerous for me to raise the kids. It was the worst day of my life having to let my children go. Obi-Wan brought Luke to Tatooine and Leia went with Bail.

I decided for myself to make a come back in the alliance so I could watch over Leia from a distance. Obi-Wan wouldn't hear of it at first but skills with a gun have proven other wise."

After this long story Ahsoka needed a minute to process this.

Ahsoka looked at her,"So why are you here now?"

"I came to find you Ahsoka. I was put in charge of the Jedi refugees and several others who are being chased and hunted down by the Imperials," Padme looked at Ahsoka.

"Padme I can't help you now... I have a family a-and,"

"Barriss is with them,"Padme cut off. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

Barriss Offee was Ahsoka's best friend besides the Pantoran senator Riyo Chuchi who aprently was also in hiding.

"I'll help but I want Shili liberated from these Imps..." Ahsoka sounded cold.

The girls noticed a side to their mother they only heard about. Her warrior side the one that had been locked up for twenty long years.

"So you're in?" Padme questioned.

"Yes but I'll need my old combat gear" Padme smiled back at Ahsoka.


	4. Chapter 4

The two ran down to the cellar and opened the chest with the girls at their heels.

"I can't believe you still have all of this" Padme smiled. She picked up the Japor Snippets Anakin made for them. "I was never able to go back and get mine".

"Well I took that and most of the things that reminded me of home. Lux and Alaika helped me along with packing the most memorable things".

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers and looked at them for a moment,"Look out galaxy... Ahsoka Tano's back".

The girls smiled. Ahsoka and Alaika came down the stairs after changing and modifying their old Jedi outfits. They looked heroic and fierce as how they felt. She looked her old self. The Jedi she was. Alaika on the other hand felt strange being back in her old gear but seemed to feel great.

Padme smiled,"You two look like your old selves."

"Believe me we feel it," Ahsoka replied.

The three were at the door when they turned to say goodbye to the girls. But it looked like they were following them instead.

"Oh no you two! You're staying here with your father," Ahsoka ordered,"Were to Padme?"

"The mountains on the outskirts there's a cave where they're all hiding.

It was dusk when they left. The kept a sharp eye for Imperial spies, but were to be found. When they reached the base of the mountain they found a small cave hidden behind some foliage.

They entered and there sitting around a campfire were many different looking aliens. But two of them stood out the most to Ahsoka and Alaika.

"AHSOKA! ALAIKA!" Two women shouted running to hug them. "Barriss? Riyo?" Ahsoka gasped,"I can't believe it!"

The four best friends hugged and stepped back to look at each other.

"Ahsoka! Your head tails have grown so much!" Barriss exclaimed,"You look like you haven't changed a bit. Still fighting?"

Ahsoka shook her head," 'Fraid not Barriss. Just got back in my gear. The last time I wielded these lightsabers I was about twenty-three."

"Oh, I see," Barriss' face fell. "I was knighted in secret by master Yoda when I was twenty". Barriss smiled a bit,"Master Luminara died during order 66..."

Riyo was apparently done talking with Alaika and went over to Ahsoka,"I'm so happy you're safe Ahsoka. After the the order 66 I was afraid you were killed. But I had to go into hiding Pantora was overrun and they wanted me killed. Thank the Force Padme found me and the others," Riyo hugged Ahsoka.

"Alright guys,"Padme started,"Time go. Thanks to Ahsoka and her family we should have safe passage to Yavin Four."

"Right," Ahsoka agreed.

"MOM!" Came voices towards the cave. In came running two little girls one with dark orange skin and long kinky brown hair and after her came running a littler one with clear pinkish skin and short head tails and shorter hair.

The two girls were immediately known as Ahsoka's girls who came rushing straight towards their mother.

"What's happened?!" Ahsoka asked alarmed as the ran behind her.

But before anyone could say a thing in marched a small group of imperial storm troopers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright! Which one of you peoples is a Jedi?" The captain asked.

Everyone fell silent. Ahsoka and Alaika hid their lightsabers. Padme through her cloak over her head to hide her face. There was no response from anyone.

"Well I guess we'll have to blast everyone of them," one trooper replied.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. She wanted everyone here to remain safe and unharmed. She gather her strength and was ready to go down fighting like what she should have done a long time ago.

"I am!" Ahsoka announced.

Everyone looked at her. Her lightsabers were in front dangling on her belt for all to see.

"Ahsoka!" Padme whispered.

"Who?" The captain asked.

Ahsoka answered instead," I am Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, and you will not touch me or these people!"

"I am a Jedi too!" Alaika stepped next her sister looking at the troops.

"As am I!" Barriss also stepped forward with her lightsaber gripped in her hand.

Riyo, apparently feeling left out of the group grab her blaster and held it up. "And, um, I'm with them," she said nodding towards her Jedi friends.

"Well I guess the emperor will be pleased with three Jedi and a meddling little senator. Right Chuchi?"

Riyo gasped at the thought of them knowing her.

"You're forgetting me boys. And to think we worked side by side for almost four years," Padme stepped foward.

"What do you mean? You a Jedi too?" The captain questioned.

Padme removed the hood to her cape. Though her face was slightly older looking she was still recognized by the troopers.

"Aw, senator Amidala. I always knew you'd be around one of these days. We almost had you at the siege of Naboo. Now follow me, all of you! Or you'll all get blasted to bits" The captain threatened sticking his blaster out.

Ahsoka had enough of him. With a swift motion she leaped in the air, grabbed her little lightsaber and sliced the gun evenly in half, landing perfectly her eyes shut.

"Should we kill her?" One trooper asked.

"Of course you idiot!" The captain yelled.

Ahsoka's eyes opened and with another leap she grabbed her other lightsaber and like that she sliced the small troop down. Padme immediately grabbed little Padme and Anika and put her hands over their eyes which they intently looked over to see the mess of troopers.

"And they used to be my friends," Ahsoka muttered.

"Alright there's no time to lose. Let's move it!" Padme instructed.

Ahsoka picked Anika up with little Padme walking next to her.

"They can hide in our cellar till you contact the rebellion," Ahsoka said to Padme.

"Thank you Ahsoka. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Padme put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Ahsoka felt happy inside. The type she hadn't felt since that cold day after the order 66 started. She didn't feel alone like she used to. She grabbed her holopad and informed Lux about the people on the run.

Back at her house Ahsoka and Padme heaved her trunk up to her room to help make space.

"Padme, you can sleep on the couch in my room".

Padme smiled,"Thanks".

In the middle of the night Ahsoka heard whispering voices that sounded like clones. She sat up and force grabbed her larger lightsaber. The voices awoke Lux and Padme as well.

They threw on their robes and and crept silently down the stairs trying their best not to wake anybody up. The opened silently and they tip toed out. Ahsoka motioned to the side of the house.

Just as Ahsoka suspected. A small group of stormtroopers were just out side Ahsoka and Lux's balcony, no doubt trying to ambush them. Padme looked with one eye around the corner, raised her blaster and shot several troopers in the head. Immediately the others turned and Ahsoka leaped out of her hiding place and slashed the clones down.

"No doubt there's more," Lux whispered picking up several blasters.

"I can't believe the Empire is moving into Shili. It was always a peaceful planet,"Padme said.

"Well they took up the north sector,"Ahsoka started,"I would have been queen if we weren't forced into hiding... I was pregnant with Anika when it happened".

"Well Ahsoka, we could take back Shili with your help. The Rebellion could use your skill as a Jedi," Padme suggested.

"I don't know if we should," Ahsoka fell silent.

She was afraid Padme would ask her. It was bad enough her family was helping to hide refugees. She knew Padme and Anika would want to join in and help. Alaika would also want to do it.

Then she thought of Anakin:

You should have a reason for fighting Ahsoka

It took her almost more than 20 years but Ahsoka knew now what she was fighting for: The fallen Jedi, the place she once called home, her family. Everything she onced held close and dear.

She was going to be there for Padme as she should have been the terribly day when they lost Anakin.

Ahsoka looked up and gave the same smirk Anakin always gave.

"Count us in".


	6. Chapter 6

There was no time to wait for morning. Ahsoka had to wake up her parents and her daughters to tell them they were leaving and might not be returning so soon.

"MOMMY NO!"Anika cried. Tears were running down her face and she clinged to her mother's leg. "Me and Padme will come with you!"

"No, you'll be safe here with your grandparents!" Ahsoka felt cruel forcing her daughters to stay behind but knew it was for the best. "It's too dangerous! You don't know what you'll be getting yourselves into!"

While this argument between Ahsoka and her 9 year old child were taking place, little Padme was silent. She wanted to go just as much as Anika wanted.

"Mommy please! You always said we had Jedi blood in us! Now we can prove it! We want to join the Rebellion as Jedi!" Anika retorted.

"That is my final word! It's too dangerous for 2 little girls!" Ahsoka yelled.

"What would your master Skywalker do, mom? Sit back and watch the galaxy crumble when you alone could be able to stop it? You always seemed to think highly of him and what he thought!"

Ahsoka looked sideways at here elder daughter. She forgot she was standing in the doorway of the living room. Ahsoka's eyes started watering as soon as she looked into her little Padme's watery green ones.

"I-I... he was more than a father to me. He was my mentor and he cared for me and your father. And your aunt!" Ahsoka didn't realize she was shouting.

Lux, Alaika, and Padme(Amidala) looked rather upset at the conversation.

"Don't tell me you want them to come!" Ahsoka gasped.

She looked at her sister,"Alaika!"

Her sister nodded. Ahsoka blinked and turned to her husband,"Lux, you can't possibly, what if..."

Lux, Padme, and Alaika all seemed to mouth "Anakin" but she was pry just imagining this. Ahsoka looked back at her daughters. Gripping her hands into fists, she then sighed.

"Pack your things and say good bye to your grandparents". The girls looked taken aback by her sudden change of mind. "I'll teach you in the art of the Jedi," the girls did as they were told.

Ahsoka turned to Lux and Alaika and Padme,"It's what Anakin would want you to do Ahsoka,"Padme said as she hugged Ahsoka who started to cry.

Around 4 the Bonteris, Padme, and the refugees left the house. Ahsoka felt strange about her parents staying while she went off on an adventure like the good old days.

The transport was somewhere in the mountains on the outskirts of Ahsoka's village and to top that off, they were moving about twenty people around on the flat landscape. Surely they would be caught if anybody saw them.

Close to twilight they found the hidden transport.

"Padme, Anika, I want you to stay in the cockpit with your father. I'm going to look for Riyo and Barriss, got it?" Ahsoka questioned her daughters who nodded.

Ahsoka didn't realize how cramped everything was on the ship. The refugees were all on the floor, some asleep, some quietly talking.

Barriss and Riyo were sitting in a corner leaning on one another.

"Riyo, Barriss, you two awake?" Ahsoka whispered.

"We are now," Barriss yawned,"What is it?"

"Well, I thought we'd catch up on the past 20 years in hiding," Ahsoka smiled,"I want to know what you two have gotten yourselves into".

"What have I been doing?" Barriss asked. "I ran away in disguise and worked as a dancer in a bar... Then well about 2 or 3 years ago I accidentally forced a drunkard away one night when he climbed up on the stage and every one saw that I was really a former Jedi, and I was -am- being hunted down".

Ahsoka felt sad how she had been living a happy life with a family while Barriss was bar performer for about 18 years.

Ahsoka looked at Riyo hoping for some good news.

Riyo smiled,"Ahsoka I have been having a good life. About 5 years after the Order 66 I was kicked out of the senate for my views on the way the Republic became an Empire. Ion and I then got married."

Ahsoka grinned, she always knew those two liked each other.

Riyo continued,"We have a daughter, Zoey, too," her smile faded,"she has the Force talent and was seen using it, that's why Ion and I are on the run with her. We're refusing to turn her over to the Imps".

Ahsoka eyes started watering as she just noticed the little Pantoran girl sleeping next to Riyo.

Riyo started to cry as well,"this war has wrecked lives Ahsoka... I hope someone's gonna put a stop to this".

Ahsoka nodded and stood up,"Well I sure hope so... now get some rest you two," and she tip toed back to the cock pit.

Padme and Anika were laying in a chair together with Alaika, both sleeping on her lap. Ahsoka grabbed a blanket and put it over them. She gave her girls each a kiss on the cheek. Lux was in the co-pilot's seat and Padme was in the pilot's.

"So where we headed for exactly?" Ahsoka asked unsure.

Padme flipped a couple of stabalizer switches,"The Rebel base on Yavin 4. These people will be safe there." Padme stood up so that her and Ahsoka were eye to eye and smiled,"I remember when you were a little 14 year old who wanted to save the galaxy and end the great Clone Wars... and now..." her voice trailed off.

However this happy moment didn't last long. An alarm went off and immediately frigates could be seen flying closer. There was blank expressions on all their faces as they're eye widened.

Padme and Anika awoke at the sound and they jumped up running to Ahsoka. Alaika looked bewildered rubbing her face.

"What in universe is going on?!" Alaika jumped up looking out the front window with the others. Ahsoka looked at Alaika who looked right back.

They both felt a strange distorted presence but knew who it belonged to although they didn't feel it in 20 years...

Anakin Skywalker


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom what's going on?" Padme looked up. The room was silent. The only sound was the alarm in the cockpit.

"Imps," Lux whispered,"How did they find us?!"

"I'll try and calm down the refugees," Ahsoka ran in the back of the ship as fast as she could. She needed some way to hide Barriss and the other Jedi.

Barriss, Riyo, and a another little girl about Anika's age who looked exactly like Riyo, Ahsoka assumed to be Zoey, found Ahsoka first.

"Ahsoka we need to hide Zoey and Barriss and the others!" Riyo said in alarm.

"Who else is here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Davey Sear, Konu Tank, and Luco Tams," Barriss answered quickly,"Maui was killed during The Jedi Purge".

Ahsoka looked sad. She remember the crazy day of her 15th birthday, when the 4 boys challenged her and her friends to a hectic game that lead all through Corascant and even the sewers. She felt sorry for Davey, Maui was one of his best friends.

"Anybody else?" Ahsoka asked.

"Jaunjey Quinn, I think but no else that I know of," Riyo replied.

"Well I think we can fit you guys in a smuggler hatch Padme showed me,"Ahsoka led them to an are by the ship's docking hatch.

She forced a plate open which revealed a deep room. "Hurry guys,"Ahsoka whispered, helping Zoey down into the hatch with Barriss.

"Sweetie, I'll be back as soon as they leave,"Riyo assured her daughter.

"We'll take good care of her for now Riyo,"Barriss replied when Davey and the others hopped down with her.

By the time Ahsoka sealed the plate, the ship was being boarded. Ahsoka and Riyo ran into some troopers which took the women into the place where everyone was sleeping, their back against the walls.

Along the line up was Lux with little Padme and Anika and Alaika. Padme Amidala in the corner, her hood up.

"I know you have Jedi aboard!" a trooper yelled into Padme Amidala's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Padme replied coolly,"These people have lost their homes and I'm trying to help them".

"No you're a Rebellion Commander who's smuggling runaway Jedi! Not some mercenary!" the trooper replied.

"Captain, we found two more women in a corridor," the trooper who escorted Ahsoka and Riyo into the room.

"Well, well, hello there pretties,"the captain strolled over and brushed Ahsoka and Riyo's chins,"And who might you be?"

"Leave these people alone, or else you're gonna pay," Ahsoka replied in disgust.

The captain scowled at Ahsoka,"take them aboard! Lord Vader will like to interrogate this one and the captain of this ship. And do another search of the ship!"

The trooper released Ahsoka who ran over to Lux. Riyo to Ion.

"Captain we found six more!" Ahsoka heart sank, they found Barriss, Konu, Jaunjey, Davey, Luco, and little Zoey.

"Well take them too!" The Captain yelled.

The group was forced through onto the cruiser. Ahsoka, Alaika, Lux, little Padme, Anika, and Padme shared a cell. Anika and her sister cried in their mother's lap. Padme sat in the corner farthest from the door, her hood still draped over her eyes.

The troopers came in and took Ahsoka first. She tried her best to assure her girls she would come back. They took her too the bridge where she would speak to this "Darth Vader".

However when he addressed her, she could have fainted.

"So you survived my old padawan," Ahsoka's eyes widened and she stepped back, her heart racing as the dark lord spoke.

"Y-You're dead! Padme said so!" Then Ahsoka clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as 'Padme' left her mouth.

"Padme is dead, and soon you and the rest of the Jedi you tried so hard to help", Vader replied,"But if you become my dark apprentice then I might change my mind".

"If you think I'll join you, then you got another thing coming!" Ahsoka had a hid her lightsabers under her back lekku which had come in handy this time. "Cuz I am a Jedi".

"You think of yourself so highly, but you are still my apprentice," his taunting words made Ahsoka insides go cold.

He truly wasn't Anakin Skywalker anymore. It was this ugly twisted soul she sensed. Stormtroopers surrounded her as her brilliant green sabers drew from their hilts. Only one of the troopers she finally recognized and this was the captain on deck.

Rex.

His helmet was off and his pistols in their holsters. Could it be that he was on her side?

Ahsoka searched his eyes. He seemed to be sending her the message telepathically, but Ahsoka understood:

On three we'll break for it towards the cells and get off this cruiser. Take down as many troopers as possibly.

Ahsoka nodded as she heard the message in her head. They acted on it instantly. Rex blasting, and Ahsoka slashing.

"So you're on my side now?" Ahsoka gasped as they ran.

"Never left!" Rex breathed.

Ahsoka looked at him questionably.

"Hey I couldn't kill you or the Jedi! You're like my little sis Ahsoka!" Ahsoka smiled at the thought.

The reached the cell in which Ahsoka's family were in. At first they seemed quite shocked as to see Rex with her. Then they blasted 3 other cells opened and just made a break for it.

If only fate were kinder. The hangar in which the ship was docked was filled with troopers. Those without weapons hid behind crates and anything else they could find. Ahsoka, Alaika, Padme(Amidala), Barriss, Jaunjey, Davey, Konu, Luco, and Rex were the only one's with weapons.

They took down the troops and started moving people inside the ship when Padme, caught sight of a hidden sniper just firing the rifle.

Evidently, at Ahsoka's head.

Though the blast was fast, Padme, moved faster. As if the Force made her. She shoved Ahsoka out at a split second sooner.

But as I'm sorry to say, didn't miss it herself.

A blow to the chest is a risky and dangerous one. Not many survive it.

It almost seemed to happen in slow motion as Alaika caught sight of the sniper not a moment later and grabbed Padme's fallen blaster and took him out.

Ahsoka looked up from the ground and saw Padme's body lying there, breathing quite weakly though. Ahsoka's insides went cold when she realized what had happened to the former senator.

As quick as she could, she half carried Padme onto the ship, with Davey flying, took off.

They laid Padme on her back, still breathing. They saw where she was hit:

A mark in the heart

"Ahsoka,"Padme whispered.

"No, no, no!" Ahsoka started to screaming but tried to silence it as the woman spoke.

"Do not try and save me, it's useless," she took a deep breath and placed something from her pocket and clutched it in Ahsoka's hand,"I want you to give this to little Padme, I won't be needing it anymore. And there someone special I want her to give it too. You'll know her when you meet her".

"Don't talk like that, you're going to be alright," Ahsoka ignore the instruction and didn't bother to look in the hand.

"Ahsoka, stop, please, I'm dying!" Padme started,"I want you to take my body back to Naboo, and bury me outside that lake house we used to go to on our vacations, that's where I want to rest. And I'll be with Anakin finally".

"Anakin is that horrible Darth Vader! He isn't dead!" Ahsoka sniffed.

"No Ahsoka, the half of Anakin that I loved has died and left a dark, and sinister form of him, Anakin is dead. Now it is that sith possessing his body," Padme said gasping for air.

Her chest was becoming drenched in her own blood,"One more thing Ahsoka," she coughed,"train Jedi, start an academy for young knights. It's what Anakin would want you to do." She started to fall silent,"And tell my kids, if you ever meet them, that I love them..."

The room grew silent from her constant gasps and wheezes.

Padme Amidala Skywalker was dead.

Ahsoka's eyes let every ounce of water out as she cradled the lifeless body of the woman she thought were to be dead 20 years ago.

Everyone else had also wept for Padme. Ahsoka finally realized that Padme's hand was still in her own, still clutching whatever she had.

Ahsoka let go of the hand and uncurled the lifeless fingers. A tear fell down Ahsoka's cheek when she saw what was in it.

Her Japor Snipet.


	8. Chapter 8

The refugees were safely sent to Yavin 4 as what Padme's orders were. Right after this however, Ahsoka, her family, the Papnoidas, Barriss, Jaunjey, Davey, Luco, and Konu headed to Naboo.

They buried Padme's bodied as what she wanted. She was one with the Force at last. Ahsoka decided to move from Shili and her and her family(and then some) moved to the lake house.

Happy things came to pass as well. For one Davey Sear and Alaika Tano, Konu and Jaunjey, Barriss Offee and Luco Tams were married. Not long after wards Ahsoka became pregnant with another child, as did Alaika and Barriss.

Ahsoka had to a beautiful baby girl, Lux and her decided to name Mina. Barriss was next to deliver a pair of twins: Crystal and Cane. And Alaika Tano Sear had a son she named Aury. Two year afterwards Riyo had a son she named Zini and Alaika had her last child, a girl named Danni. Jaunjey also had two sons: Zani and Dustoni.

Ahsoka had kept her word an opened a secret academy for Jedi in a underground bunker she built with the others. She smuggled children across the galaxy to be trained.

She never met Darth Vader again, but if in any case she did, she'd have an army with her this time and with the good old Rex at her side as her Captain once again.

Even in later years after the tragic death of Padme Amidala Skywalker, Ahsoka would visit her grave with little Padme Bonteri, both wearing the Japor Snipets made by Anakin Skywalker.

And as tears would run down Ahsoka's face as she looked at the grave, she would always know that Anakin and Padme Skywalker were with her no matter what.

THE END


End file.
